Eternity
by YuukiKuran3323
Summary: Sakura returns from a stressful mission only to have Tsunade drag her to a party. Team Hebi ambushes the party that very night and Sakura is captured by the one she swore to never love again. Can love bloom? Karin Bashing! Beware!
1. Ambush

Sakura walked through the gates of Konoha after completing an A class mission. It was to destroy the main source of drug distribution in the Fire borders. Her long hair swished behind her as she lazily dragged her foot towards the Hokage tower. She wore a full body Anbu suit and a mask over her head to cover her pink hair.

She finally arrived at the Hokages door and she straightens her posture. She walked in gracefully only to be tackled in a hug by the one and only Naruto. The two continued their death hug. It was something both of them enjoy anyway so who gives a damn.

Tsunade cleared her throat and both broke it off. Sakura reported the mission status and the hokage gave her another death hug. The hokage was a mother to her in many ways after her own parents died right after the jerk left. Not only did she suffer heartbreak but also had even additional pain when she got the news that her parents died.

The cause of their death was still unknown till now. Since then she wanted to change to become just like her mentor. She left her pink hair long until it reached just below her butt and kept her bangs aside to show her forehead. The only thing different from her and her mentor was that Sakura had never drunk before and her mom drunk everyday.

"Sakura I know you are tired but I have another task for you" She said with grief watching her young girl forcing her body firm and straight.

"Oh come on baa chan can't you let Sakura chan off for a while. This mission lasted her two weeks already.

Sakura and Tsunade both gave him a fierce punch on the head for calling her 'baa chan'. Tsunade never liked that word.

"Its a task not a mission. She only has to accompany me to a kage's dinner I need to attend tonight." she said proudly. The real reason was that so she could show off her prized student of beauty and power.

"Okay I accept Tsunade sama but I don't have anything else to wear than my ninja gears."

"Dont worry I already have that taken care of" she snapped her fingers and two anbu popped out each carrying a box. They laid the boxes down and poofed off.

Sakura opened the boxes almost to have her eyes bulged out of their sockets.

It was a white halter-top dress with a Chinese cheongsam style. There were high collars and her back was bare for the world to see. There were two high slits that reached her hips at both sides of the dresses. There was cherry blossoms and a Black dragon wrapping around the dress beautifully.

She opened the next box and spotted a pair of matching white 4 inch heels. Along with the shoes were diamond earrings and hair accessories.

The hair dresser burst in and dragged Sakura away in a dazed state all the way to the salon. She saw Tsunade picking up the boxes and followed them. When they arrived Tsunade stripped Sakura and dragged her to the bath to scrub her skin raw. Sakura was aching like no tommorow. When they were done they were wrapped in robes and were dragged off to the salon area. There two old women held their dresses and dresses them. Once they were done, a hairdresser made their hair.

Tsunade's hair was let down and curled at the bottom. Sakura hair was down but half of it was tied up in an elegant bun.

Tsunade's dress was similar to Sakura's only that it was yellow to suit her hair. It ascended both of their womanly features and figures very well.

A car arrived and both got in and drove away.

When they arrived Sakura jaw almost fell to the ground but held it firmly. It would ruin the hokage image if she were to act like a clown. Both women walked through the double doors and immediately held all the attention. Both walked with pride and grace. Tsunade sat beside Gaara the Kazekage and Sakura stood behind her. When she saw Gaara she gave him a big hug. Many gasps were heard until Tsunade and Gaara gave them a glare and he returned Sakura's hug petting her head affectionately. He always had a protective older brother feel around him when he was with Sakura. He just couldn't help it she was like a sister to him even when they first met.

The dinner started off quitely with only whispers and murmurs. All the kages discussed about economy and all that crap.

Suddenly the lights went out. Gaara immediately held a protective sand barrier around his little blossom and her mother. He could care less about the others dieing. He didn't give a damn.

He felt 4 strong chakras around him. One of them was very strong and the rest were just average. He gave an irritated sigh that chakra was very familiar but he couldn't place it. He was even more pissed that this was interrupting his time with his beloved sister. Moody Gaara + disaster = more disaster. Simple math right?

Gaara unleashed the sand barrier around them and send it like a sand tornado sucking everything in its path towards the enemy. The strongest one managed to deceive him for a quick bit when he dissapeard and appeared right at the tornado. Thinking that this was an opening Gaara send it towards him only to have him disappear before he could reach him. When he was busy fighting that dude. He sensed a chakra behind him and realizes that Sakura was back there. He dispersed the tornado and rushed back towards Sakura. She was busy fighting off two rouge ninjas who were obviously weak compared to her. She however did not realize a masked chakra from below her. It jumped up and stroke her neck making her faint. Gaara sensed this and drowned the remaining intruders in his sand in fury. He was too late he couldn't sense her chakra anymore. The lights came back on to reveal a giant mess of sand everywhere. Tsunade was on the ground with a sand barrier around her. Many bodies were drowned here and there.

Gaara looked up. The enemy managed to get in through the roof. 'Not bad' he thought. They were probably some higher-level ninja. He looked around in sadness and fury until he spotted something. It was the necklace that Sakura wore. The chain was gone and the diamond pendant was all that was left. He picked it up and hung it on his own chain around his neck after giving it a kiss vowing to bring her back. Tsunade looked at the pendant on his neck in despair. For the first time since Dan died she cried. She blamed herself for bringing Sakura in the first place when it was obvious that the enemy was targeting her.


	2. Meeting

Gaara's guards escorted her home and checked on the few remaining alive enemies. He integrated them personally. When they refused to give him the wanted info. He killed them brutally. Not even his siblings had the guts to look.

Silently they prayed for Sakura's safety.

Unknown place...

Sakura awoke with the sound of dripping water and shouting. She peeked through her long lashes at her surroundings. It was a rusty old cell. She calculated that it would be an easy breakthrough in her brain mentally.

She heard more shouting. It was a mans and woman's voice.

"I can't believe it you captured the wrong person!"

"HOW WAS I F****** SUPPOSE TO KNOW DAMN IT.! IT WAS SO DARK! WHOSE IDEA WAS IT TO CUT OFF THE STUPID LIGHTS HUH!"

"How WAS I SUPPOSE TO KNOW THAT A BLIND NUT LIKE YOU COULDN'T SEE ! AND NOW WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO WHEN HE COMES BACK! DO YOU KNOW HOW F****** DEAD WE ARE ONCE HE REALIZES OUR MISTAKE!"

"OF COURSE I KNOW WOMAN...

The noises got more and more distant. From what she could make off, they were probably walking away. She got up silently like a cat and touched the bars. With a soft twist of it, it broke off. She didn't even use her chakra.

Looking at her condition she mentally judge that her captor was sooooo smart. They didn't even seal her chakra and she had tons of it. They didn't even take her diamond jewelry. Boy they are dumb. She thanked god that her dress was in a perfect condition. She didn't want Tsunade's dress to spoil in any manner. She fixes her hair a little and she looked like a movie star.

She picked up footsteps and she twisted the bar to its original state lay down and pretended to be dead.

She heard a loud bang of a metal door. She heard the voices from earlier trying to calm down their boss she supposed. 'But it seems to me that they are failing at it though she gave a mischievous laugh mentally.

'This 'boss' must be quite strong at masking his chakra' she thought inwardly making a sulk in her head that she would have some more work to do before she could fly her ass off to freedom.

She heard the footsteps came to a halt. The cell was super dark with no lights so no one could probably see her face other than the end of her dress. She had already masked the chakra since the beginning so no one could tell it was her. It was somewhat like those action pack movies where the hero gets abducted.

She heard gulps of fear as the 'boss' inspected me. He turned and lifted Juugo off his feet and strangled him right there. Karin whom she assumed was her name from all the earlier bickering, was screaming and yelling as if she was being tortured. A few minutes later a guard came in shaking in fear as he carried of their wounded bodies to god knows where.

Finally he turned his attention on me. I almost swallowed. After a few minutes of staring at me. I was gonna give him a piece of my mind until he said

"Quit pretending to be dead." it was a cold voice void of any emotion. It was dark and silky. It reminded me of someone but I couldn't place whom.

Still not moving he gave her a kick in the stomach. Sakura shot up in pain. She still couldn't see her captors face and he couldn't see hers. 'Huh fair enough' she thought moodily. She sprung up in a battle stance and kicked in between you know where that send him flying backwards breaking the cell walls and back to the wall outside. Sakura snapped big time yeah. And when Haruno Sakura snaps not even the Godaime could stop her. In fact she would be proud that her apprentice turned out just like her. She walked out of the cell gracefully with a killing aura around her. There were lights now and she could see everything clearly. She was pissed to see that his body disappeared somewhere.

She looked around tracing his chakra

'There' she flung her body around the dress floated making her look like a goddess. Her hand came in contact with another's and her eyes widen beyond the universe.

There was Sasuke Uchiha. The man she held feelings for when she was young and probably still do.

Both stood quietly glaring holes in each other. Until one spoke up and it was Sakura.

"So what do you want bastard. Just let me go and I will spare the lives of your teammates. " She bit out venomously. She wanted to rip off his head right now for all the pain he caused Naruto, Konoha and her.

He was silent but she could tell clearly that he was still mocking her strenght. A vein popped out of her forehead and she charged right at him sending a fist full of punches and kicks, which he successfully avoided.

"You are still weak Sakura CHAN" he said smoothly.

Sakura was hurt. No matter how much stronger she was, she was still the fragile Sakura that always needed protection. She wanted to cry but bit her lip from doing so.

Sasuke smirked. She never changed. Except for a few features. He looked at her hair that went below her ass. He would never admit it but he preferred it the way it was now. He took in her form of clothing and was a bit shocked at her choice. The Sakura he knew would NEVER dress like that. It would be over her dead body if she would. And speaking of body she looked so... He snapped out of it when he heard a sniff.

He mentally sigh and struck her unconscious. Carrying her bridal style he looked over at her crying face. He felt guilty all over again. He lifted her form and waltz through the empty corridors glaring at anyone who looked at the bundle in his arms. He arrived at his bedroom and opened the double doors. Closing it with his foot then proceeded over to his king size four poster bed. Lifting the curtain of the bed and laying her under the covers.

He then proceeded to the joint bathroom.

He stripped off his clothes and thought about what he was going to do with her.

'What should I do with her now. If I bring her back to Konoha. Uzamaki would probably been there. It would ruin my plans if I were to go back now nonetheless create suspicion. If she stayed here she would be useless just like the way she already is. Karin would give me an even bigger headache should she find Sakura here. If I dump her outside she would probably inform the entire world of my base. So that only leaves me to kill her.'

He turned off the faucet and dried himself. He wore a pair of long sweat pans leaving his 8 pack upper body for the world to see.

He walked over to her like a predator towards a prey. He lifted his hand and place it on her neck. Looking at the pale thing and thinking about how fragile she is. It was so easy to kill her. He could finish it off right then but a nagging feeling told him not to. Sighing he removed all her jewelry and placed them on his nightstand. They seemed to be making her uncomfortable as she twisted and turn on his black sheets. He bend down and gave her a dark kiss on her neck. Whispering possessively how much he missed her. She didn't even stir. 'She must've been tired' he thought. He looked at her face, it was so pure and innocent. Her years of growth was making her into a very desirable woman. He was even restraining himself to pounce on her. She looked like a baby in her small form compared to him. He had always love Sakura except in a darker way. She was the only light in his darkness. He gave her one more kiss one her forehead and slipped into bed beside her wrapping a possessive arm over her slim waist and nuzzling into her hair that smelled like strawberries and cherries.

He stripped off her offending clothes and hugged her nude body against him. Slowly he fell into the world of darkness holding his angel with him.


	3. Breakfast

…

Sakura woke up to see skin… Alot of muscular skin not to mention hot. It was covering her whole form since this skin was on top of her. She looked up to see black eyes looking straight at her. She almost wanted to drown in them until she realized the intimate position. She screamed bloody murder and trashed around. Her face was beyond red.

Sasuke looked amused. Screaming at him wasn't what he anticipated but he did for the blush. He caught hold of her body and stopped her trashing around. Sakura's breadth hitched.

'Hold on hold on is that his hand on me. Eh?'

She gave an ear splitting scream that even caused Sasuke to wince. Her face was becoming even more red than it already was.

She grabbed the blanket to cover herself.

Sasuke was gonna open his mouth until...

His room door burst open revealing a whorely dressed Karin, A toothbrush in mouth Juugo and a sleepy looking Suigetsu.

Three pairs of eyes almost bulged out of their sockets when they saw the scene.

Clothes scattered all over the floor, messed up bed, a crying pink haired girl whom they just captured yesterday and a additional bonus with Sasuke barely dressed on top of her.

Just who on earth won't take this wrongly?

"WHAT THE F*** ARE YOU DOING TO MY SASUKE KUUUUNNN!" Karin screeched throwing a colorful string of curses at the pink haired beauty.

"Wow~ *whistles she's hot man" Suigetsu drooled earning a glare from Sasuke who was trying desperately to make Sakura stop crying.

"I-isn't she our captive Sasuke sama?" Juugo just couldn't shut his mouth. After all he hadn't seen Sasuke take interest in women ever. Plus, if he ever needed to release some tension there was Karin yet he never laid a hand on her.

Sasuke caressed Sakura's hair when she finally calmed down. She looked at him with enough hatred to send him a trip to hell and back again. She thought he did THAT to her in her unconscious state.

Sasuke sighed this was getting him nowhere. Too much noise will make Uchihas unable to stay cool

"Shut up." He commanded softly but deathly.

It was silent.

Karin was crying with Juugo petting on her head and Suigetsu was writing his dairy about this glorious day where Sasuke finally got laid. Boy was he proud.

"She is still a virgin" he muttered. All noises were silent now. Karin cheered. Juugo sighed. Suigetsu threw his dairy across the room and went to pick it up muttering colorful curses about Sasuke needing to get laid or something. Sakura was staring at him with an adorable look on her face that made Sasuke want to take back what he just said.

The silence lasted for 2 minutes of intense staring until he finally broke it off.

"Get out" it wasn't a request it was an order.

"NOOOO! Sasuke who the hell is she? You barely know her and I know you for years and yet you choose her! That bitch is a slut"

"Shut up. Don't talk about Sakura like that or I'll..

He was cut off

"You even call that slut by her name. It took me a year to make you call me by my name!"

Sasuke had enough he gave Karin a harsh slap across the face. She flew back and hit the wall with a terrible crack. Her head was bleeding but he didn't care.

He walked back to Sakura and grabbed his robe for her in the process. She saw the whole scene unfold. When Sasuke came back she grabbed the robe and ran towards Karin. Her medic instincts kicked in big time.

Sakura lifted Karin and settled her in a sitting position. Sasuke watched her with bored eyes. She summoned chakra to her eyes and inspected the damage done. It was awful she had a crack on her skull. She forced chakra to her hands and begin her work. It took her 15 minutes to finish healing.

Sakura smiled at Karin

Karin glared hatefully at her and gave her a harsh slap across the face.

Sakura winced. From the corner of her eye she saw Sasuke walking to strike her again. She rushed towards him to hold him back.

"Sasuke stop" she commanded him. He growled at her daring her to command him again but nonetheless stopped. She raised her hand and healed her swollen cheek.

Suigetsu screamed like a girl. "OMG Did you see THAT! Sasuke Uchiha THE Sasuke Uchiha listened to a GIRL!" he doubled over into a laughing fit and was soon joined by Juugo. The two rolled around the room. Soon after they were done which lasted for half an hour of continuous laughing and rolling around anime style they calmed down seeing that Sasuke was ready to go for a bloody murder.

Sasuke pulled Sakura into his arms once again and spoke

"This is Sakura Haruno. I'm sure you know of her in the bingo book. She is my former teammate and she will be staying with us for awhile so treat her well. Should there be anyone who treats her the way that she dislikes you will see hell" he bit the last part scarily while glaring at Karin.

"Why am I going to stay HERE? I'm going back to Konoha and if you try to stop me it will be you seeing hell Uchiha" she said with a real murder tone. She is already pissed and the worst part was that she was pissed in the morning. Sakura + Mornings = Very moody Sakura and the day you die.

Juugo and Suigetsu were impressed. No one has ever tried to spoke up to Sasuke until now. "She must be real close to Sasuke then" Juugo spoke aloud. Suigetsu nodded his head in agreement. Karin sneered unladylike.

Sasuke glared at Sakura but his smirk says otherwise. He was looking down on her. "You **will **stay here Sakura until I allow you to go back. Un-der-sta-nd"

"Quit treating me like a baby! And when the hell is that going to be Uchiha?" she spat at him. Emerald eyes bore through him like a drill. Should that be anyone else he/she would've wet himself/herself right now. Too bad that the person she was facing was the famous Sasuke Uchiha. He unleashed his famous smirk. She was gonna give one heck of a punch in his pretty face until…

*Growl~~~~

She blushed pure red

He smirked wider.

He put his hand on her back and guided her to the kitchen leaving his teammates to catch up on their own.

Sakura memorized all the corridors that she passed through. When they arrived at the kitchen Sasuke pushed her forward signaling her to use it to her hearts content. She glanced at it, it was huge just like everything else in god knows where house. It was filled with expensive pots and pans long shiny marble counters and all the branded equipment an expert chef asked for. Looking at it. It couldn't probably be used more than one time. Sakura loved to cook. Too bad she had too many missions and emergency calls to the hospital for her to show off cooking skills. Now that she had the chance she wasn't going to hold back.

She twirled around in a frilly apron she found in one of the drawers and looked at Sasuke who was observing her every move carefully from one of the counter tops. "Do your teammates want some breakfast" she asked with excitement already preparing for the meal. Before he had a chance to answer she answered for him. She was just looking for an excuse to cook more. She skillfully cracked the eggs and beating them to perfection. She was cooking a traditional Japanese breakfast. Shimmering the tamagoyaki with sugar and salt she threw them into the pan and fried them.

She prepared the blender and blended oranges instead of using the pre made ones in the fridge.

She set up the table and got her freshly bake of croissants from the oven.

Juugo, Suigetsu and even Karin came down like zombies following the awesome scent of food.

"Oh my gosh Sasuke kun I didn't you could co-" She was cut off when she saw who it really was that was preparing the food. She caked up a disgusted face.

Suigetsu would be lying if he said killing was better than this. He floated over to the table just in time for Sakura to serve the food for him. He dug in without a second thought. Everyday he had to put up with Karin's crappy burnt food which she claimed was made from the love she had for Sasuke. 'So she has disgusting burnt love for Sasuke huh, hilarious' he laughed inwardly. Sasuke sat at the head of the table with Juugo and Suigetsu beside him so that Karin won't bother him even in eating. Karin sat beside Juugo. Sakura came out with the orange juices. Just then Karin tripped her and Suigetsu caught her immediately.

"Are you STUPID woman? You almost wasted the juices" he screamed at her holding the tray of juices as if they were his babies.

Sakura ignored their arguing and looked around for a seat of her own.

Karin noted this and just couldn't pass the chance to give a sarcastic remark.

"Aww look here the bitch has got no place to sit. Even the house isn't welcoming her. " She laughed sarcastically and was cut off when Sasuke pulled Sakura to sit on his lap. "Sasuke kun can I sit on your lap. I will let her sit on my chair instead" she gave off this extremely fake cute smile which could be called disgusting since she looked worse than a 50 year old woman. Juugo had to excuse himself to the bathroom when he saw that.

"No" he replied coolly and fed Sakura since it was difficult for her to reach the food.

His actions only added fuel to her hatred for Sakura

Sakura wasn't even bothered about the whole Uchiha Sasuke is feeding me thing. This impressed Sasuke at how much she had matured over the years. A side of him was glad he had one less fan girl but another side of him wanted her blushing for him. When she had finished he took a napkin and wiped her mouth daintily.

Sakura gave him a look. Sasuke was treating her like a kid who didn't know how to eat or wipe her mouth. He wasn't even bothered with that and carried the orange juice to her mouth encouraging her to drink it.

'Hmm sweet. Oh now I get it he is doing this because it IS sweet. He hates sweet things' a mischievous plan formed in her head.

She grabbed the juice and shoved it to his lips making him drink it instead. Sasuke raised his eyebrow. She merely smiled sweetly.

'I'll get you for this' he thought evilly as he drank the disgusting substance quickly.

"Sakura make me a cup of coffee. Make it the way I like it." He said coolly. Sakura stared at him giving him the silent you-are-not-the-boss-of-me-look. Sasuke unwrapped his hand around her waist and slapped her on the butt.

She jumped up suddenly confusing everyone except him. Her face was red and she left with a big sulk on her face. Everyone looked at him with a WTH look. He merely acted cool and continued his food.


	4. Revenge

With Sakura…

Sakura splashed water on her face for the 11th time successfully returning her face to its original pale color.

'Th-that jerk. I'll get him! SHANARO!' she smirked

She brewed his coffee black just like he requested. But there were additional ingredients that she added.

Lets see Sakura chan's recipe shall we?

Dead black cockroach

Pepper

Salt

Sugar (tons of it)

Soy sauce

Orange juice

Dead ants

She sends a flirtatious kiss over to the coffee making sure she put enough LOVE in it.

She carries it over to Sasuke and places it down gracefully before him. She stands beside him like an obedient wife and awaits her grand finale with a glorious smile plastered on her face.

Sasuke was puzzled by her sudden change in attitude. Looking over at the cup of coffee he found the source of her weird attitude.

It was black yes just like he had requested but there were black dots floating in it. Plus there was something with antennas there. God he really didn't want to know what else she put there. He pulled Sakura back on his lap deciding that he would play this game if she wanted to. He nibbled her ear making her blush in embarrassment and Karin red in fury. Suigetsu and Juugo fidgeted uncomfortably as they watched Sasuke whisper seductively. "Sakura lets drink this together. I will feel so selfish if I were to enjoy this wonderful thing all to myself." He emphasized the 'wonderful' on purpose. "No Sasuke kun I prepared this JUST FOR YOU" she said with a dazzling smile that was able to make the world bow before her. 'Seems that he realized. Shit! He'll kill me for this'. They continued their 'intimate' battle at getting the other to drink it until Karin spoke up.

"Sasuke kuunn. May I drink your coffee. My stomach upset because I ate some disgusting food."

Sakura was upset but the feeling was completely gone when she nudged Sasuke under the table to let her drink it. Sasuke complied.

"Hn"

Karin was beaming with happiness that HER Sasuke kun allowed her to drink his coffee. She gave a smug smirk at Sakura before grabbing the mug

She downed it without even looking at it only to spit it right out spilling the disgusting substance all over poor Juugo. She opened her mouth and there was the cockroach on her tongue and ants all over her mouth. Juugo screamed.

"COCKROACH " He flung his hands in the air and ran around crying.

Karin was screaming bloody murder and 'accidentally' swallowed the cockroach. Suigetsu was in a laughing fit as he filmed the WHOLE THING.

Sasuke carried Sakura upstairs avoiding her from seeing the disgusting scene.

When they arrived in his room. He remembered to lock it this time and strolled over to his little vixen that was struggling with a laughing fit on the bed right now.

He settled himself beside her and petted her until she fell asleep from all the laughing.

He got up and finished his paperwork that was already piling like the Eiffel Tower. He would've finished it hours ago if it wasn't for his little vixen causing mischief everywhere she went.

He glanced at her sleeping form to find her in his robe still and made a mental note to get her some clothes.

Back in Konoha…

Gaara stormed through the Godaime's office glaring at anyone who tried to approach him. He kicked the door open and settled himself on the leather chair. He gave a grumpy look at the hokage. She understood his grumpiness. I mean who couldn't, Sakura was missing and no one knew her traces.

"I'm going to look for her. Send me a few ninjas to accompany me. Kankuro will be taking my job in the mean time."

Tsunade nodded in agreement so she send her best ninjas who consisted of:

Neji

Shikamaru

Hinata

Naruto

Tenten

Lee

Kakashi

Asuma

Gai

Sai

All of them arrived after she send the hawks to inform them of a emergency mission

The room was tense. Even Naruto was quite.

"I have you all forth today to send you for a retrieval mission of Sakura Haruno who was informed missing since a few days ago. You will all accompany Kazekage, Gaara no Sabaaku. You will follow his orders and report immediately when you get news of any traces of her. Understood!" she bit out impatiently.

Everyone bowed and rushed back to their respective homes for their upcoming mission.

Everyone gathered at Konaha's gate and took off.

Back with Sasuke….

Juugo knocked on his door. He looked up and opened the door.

"Sasuke sama, it seems that Konoha has send out high level troops to look for Sakura san. What should we do? They will find us in a few days considering the speed they are traveling in."

"Come in"

Sasuke had already anticipated this long ago. So he knew it was bound to come anyway.

Juugo passed the bed looking at Sakura sleeping peacefully on the bed. He seated himself in a chair at the opposite of Sasuke who was still doing his paperwork.

"Juugo I am going back to Konoha with Sakura"

"What? But what about us?"

"You will take my place as leader from then on"

"Sasuke sama I'm not sure if I can ever take your place"

"Juugo I'm sure you know of my plans for revenge don't you? I need to carry out the next part of my brother's last wish. I won't stay forever even if Sakura hadn't come"

"But Sasuke sama what if they do something to you?"

"They can't do anything to me because I am the only remaining Uchiha left plus I haven't done anything to Sakura so they can't lay a finger on me. The council will definitely support me."

"May I ask when you are leaving Sasuke sama?"

"Day after tomorrow. I wont be here tomorrow"

"Why?"

"Sakura needs some clothes. I wont have her walking like that back to Konoha or even anywhere"

"You care a lot about Sakura san don't you Sasuke sama"

"Hn"

Juugo chuckled. Never in a million years is he ever going to see Sasuke admit his feelings. He walked out and told the others about Sasuke's plan.

They were all in the living room when they got the news.

Karin screamed.

Suigetsu wailed anime style

Jugo acted like a mommy comforting his two babies.

So poor ol' Juugo spent the rest of his evening comforting two babies / fully grown adults


	5. Dinner

Sakura woke up a bit later, nagging that she was hungry.

There wasn't much food left so he decided to take her out.

Sakura got up and took a shower. She threw the robe in laundry basket and stepped into the bathtub. It was the size of a pool and it was awesome. She sunk until she only had her pink head popped up.

Sasuke was bored no beyond bored no he was dieing of boredom. He looked at the bathroom door.

' Why must girls always take such a long time in the bathroom'

A mischievous idea passed through his head. He grabbed his towel and headed towards the bathroom door.

He opened it and took of his clothes throwing them into the laundry basket. He checked the shower seeing that it was empty so he headed for the bath. There he found Sakura resting with her eyes close. He silently slipped into the tub and hovered his body over hers.

"Sa-ku-ra"

Sakura blinked her eyes open. She looked up. She blinked. She stared. She blinked. She was gonna scream and Sasuke clamped her mouth shut. Her face was in a ten shades of red. Sasuke smirked. He splashed some water onto her face. It stung her eyes making her glare at him in tears. So they continued their water fight.

In the end Sasuke won. Currently Sakura was on top of him in between his legs lying on his chest from the exhaustion.

Sasuke grabbed the sponge and shampoo and scrubbed her hair. He was careful not to get any in her eyes. Slowly he worked on her extremely long hair. Then he rinsed it of. Sakura was torturing him right now. Lying on his chest with a part of her cleavage exposed. He was restraining himself.

He grabbed the sponge and scrubbed her shoulders. Then her chest, she blushed when he touched her there. Sasuke smirked, he leaned his head on her shoulder. "I promise, I will never do anything you dislike. Tell me when you are ready". Sakura nodded and playfully splashed water into the raven's eyes.

Deciding that he had enough of fun, he gave her a quick kiss on the lips and resumed cleaning her.

Once both were done. Sakura had to go out from the tub first. She gave Sasuke a glare. He merely stared anticipating to see her whole body before him.

"Turn around and stop starring at me you pervert"

"How can you call me a pervert when you clearly enjoyed my little touches hmm Sakura?" he smirked wider.

Her blush doubled. She jumped of the tub in a flash but Sasuke still caught it with his eye.

He followed her out and exited the bathroom. She was already dressed in her dress that was washed earlier. Then he proceeded to change right in front of her. Sakura was going to look away until she saw his 8 pack. If this was the old Sakura she would be drooling right now. She was staring until he removed the towel around his waist. She was a bit late to react so she saw a glimpse of something huge in you know where. Sasuke smirked at her knowing she saw it.

Once he was dressed he came up and wrapped his arms around her again. He lowered his head onto her ear and whispered.

"My little Sakura did, you see it?" he was making a fool out of her and she knew it.

She nodded slightly burying her red face in his chest. "My my, my little vixen is so naughty" he chuckled. Sakura glared at him. "Says who pervert, you saw me as well!"

He led her out of the door and off to the porch. There she saw a black James Bond Aston Martin. He opened the door for her like a gentleman would and caught a glimpse of Karin glaring hatefully. Her expression change once their eyes met. He ignored her and got to the drivers side.

He started the ignition and the car roared to life.

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere"

"Where are we? We are definitely not in Konoha"

"Somewhere"

"Can't you say something else than that word"

"Hn"

She palmed her face. This was getting her nowhere.

Sasuke reached a building. It looked like a skyscraper. He led her inside and was greeted by the manager himself.

"Good evening Mr Uchiha. To what do I owe you and this lovely lady here?"

He glared at him daring him to try something at Sakura. "One table" he spoke coldly. He made sure that all eyes were off the oblivious beauty.

"O-of course t-th-this way pl-ple-please" A waiter took their orders and rushed to deliver their orders.

'Sasuke seems to come here quite often'

The males at the other tables made quick glances, winks and all sorts of passes at the oblivious Sakura. The females gave seductive smiles and winks at Sasuke which disgusted him to no end. He wrapped a protective arm around her shoulders sending glares at all the males. He gave her a quick kiss on her forehead. All the females and males were crying by now.

The waiter came and served their food. After that he ran off.

Somewhere in the world...

"Neji nii sama I sense Sakura's chakra nearby" Hinata exclaimed.

The whole group stopped and Akamaru sniffed the air.

"There!" everyone ran off following her scent.


	6. Reunion

Back with Sakura chan...

They finished their food and sat there enjoying the awesome view. Sasuke looked up suddenly.

Sakura was puzzled. "What's wrong"

"Nothing. Don't do anything and just sit there alright."

Still puzzled she merely nodded.

A scream was heard making her gasp. Sasuke gave her a look and she calmed down. She could hear footsteps and a familiar aura in the air.

Suddenly the door flew open and 11 figures jumped out.

Sakura immediately recognized their chakra signatures.

She heard a loud yell. Guess who?

"NARUTO!" Sakura ran towards him giving him a death hug.

"Sakura chan " he was talking in such speed it was difficult to make out the words.

"Naruto calm down I am not hurt. In fact I'm feeling great right now"

Naruto calmed down so did the others but his anger flared when he finally realized the person standing behind her.

Sakura sensed this and gave him a pat on his head which he managed to calm down.

"Did you do this to Sakura chan?" he seethed.

Sasuke was about to answer but Sakura cut him off.

"Naruto, Sasuke has been taking care of me. He is also coming back to Konoha with us tomorrow."

Naruto stood there dumbfounded. It was too hard for the knucklehead to process all that information immediately.

Gaara came up and hugged Sakura making Sasuke gave off a killing aura at the redhead.

"Gaara nii san" she said in a happy singsong voice.

Gaara chuckled. Giving her another hug, which almost sent Sasuke on murder frenzy.

"Gaara nii, Sasu kun will be going back to Konoha with us but don't bully him because he took care of me." Sakura said cutely. If you were to add a ribbon on her head and a teddy bear in her arms she would win an Oscar. She kissed Gaara on the cheek making Sasuke sulk like a kid.

The others watched the scene unfold fondly as the two hugged each other but gave the Uchiha a glare when he snatched her back into his arms.

Naruto looked at Sasuke. He was relieved and angry at the same time at the raven. Sasuke noticed this and said only one word.

"Dobe "

"Teme"

"Dobe"

"Teme"

"Dobe"

"Teme"

"Dobe"

This went on and on until Sakura hit them both on the head.

"Naruto kun, do you have anywhere to stay tonight?"

"Umm I think we will just camp out in the forest tonight"

"Why dont you.." Sasuke clamped her mouth shut. There was no way in hell he would let a bunch of Konoha Nin stay the night over at his base. If he did, it would be over his dead body.

"Sakura" he warned her.

Sakura looked at him and her eyes widened as it dawned her.

'Ooohh yeah his base IS TOP SECRET like the James Bond movies' she reminded herself.

"Ne Sasuke kun please. I dont want everyone to camp outside" she whined giving her cutest puppy dog look in anime style.

'Oooooh no you don't. Don't give me that face. DAMN YOU SAKURA!' yup, he fell for it.

"Fine! They can stay at one of the hotels I own downtown. And you...!" he whipped his head in lightning speed towards her. He continued. "Will be going home with me." Sakura cheered and dragged Sasuke to the car. The others followed.

"OMG NICE RIDE TEME!" Naruto was going mad. He was rubbing his hands all over the shiny surface giving it a big smooch on it. Sasuke mentally barfed.

He got into his car with Sakura and drove off with the others running to catch up behind him.

They arrived heaving heavily and glared at the relaxed Uchiha. They were dieing catching up to his 290 km per hr driving. All were in awe when they saw the Uchiha 5 star hotel. It was huge and magnificent.

Sasuke walked through the double doors with Sakura by his side cooly ignoring the other female species who were drooling over him like a piece of meat. Sakura saw this and held Sasuke by the hand.

Sasuke smirked evilly.

"Jelous? Sakura hime?" he smirked

Sakura merely held his hand tighter. She gave him a so-what look and turned her attention back to the "protective girlfriend mode."

'She's jealous' he thought joyfully. He was glaring at the male species as well. He swung his arm and hung it around her slim waist pulling her closer to him.

He led the Konoha nins to the suites and they settled to their rooms themselves.

He looked at his watch.

2:50 a.m

Sakura was to head in the exit direction until Sasuke pulled her to the elevator. He pulled out a card and inseted it into the slot of the elevator.

"Where are we going"

"Top floor"

"Isn't this the top floor already?"

"I have a personal suite upstairs."

"Why are we going there at a time like this?"

"Its late so we are staying the night here."

"Okay"

They arrived with a 'ding' and stepped out.

There was only one door in that corridor and it was huge.

He inserted the card once again and the double door open. It was magnificent.

The room was huge with all the luxuries you could think off. In the belcony, there was a jaquzzi. It was huge as a pool. She danced her way there and looked at the magnificent view. Sasuke looked at her. The moonlight was illuminated onto her tender skin making it glow. Her hair danced gracefully with the wind.

"Ne Sasuke kun, anything to do here? I'm bored"

"I have Nintendo Wii. Wanna play?"

The two choose a tennis game and got in the game started, both of them challenged each other to the limit. Thanks to their ninja reflexes, the poor machine was at its limit.

After 3 hours...

"Ne Sasuke kun, game over"

"Hn"

"Ne Sasuke kun, you lost"

"Hn"

"Ne Sasuke kun, you lost to a girl"

"Hn" Sasuke was getting irritated now.

"Ne Sasuke kun, you lost to a weak pink haired girl who has no experience. **THE Sasuke Uchiha LOST**" Sakura couldn't contain it anymore so she doubled over into a laughing fit.

Sasuke glared at her. "Lets play another game. This one has been malfuntioned like you" she glared back at him.

"Bring it on Uchiha"

"Bring it on Haruno"

After 6 hours...

"I swear Sasuke kun, Itachi must be dieing again. This time of laughter in heaven right now. You LOST TO A GIRL FOR **50 times**." Sakura snickered.

"Aniki doesn't laugh" he said with a sulk.

"Oh yeah, Uchiha men" she giggled. "Who knew that Uchiha Sasuke who is the world's reown Uchiha heir and playboy's magazine hottest man lost to a girl"

Sakura was proud, so proud of herself she just couldn't pass the chance to smack it on the man's ego. How cruel.


	7. Final

Next morning...

Sakura woke up groggily blinking a few times to adjust to the soaring sunlight that managed to penetrate through the heavy velvet curtains.

She was about to get up but found difficulty in doing so. She looked for the source of trouble and found it.

Sasuke's heavy arm was wrapped tightly around her. She gentle shook him awake.

Sasuke wasn't stupid, he already knew she was going to wake from her little stirs. He merely laid back pretending he was asleep, and when she shook him, he pretended to be dead.

Sakura looked puzzled at the sleeping fellow beside her. He was always a light sleeper but he was a rock right now.

After many failed attempts, she finally got pissed and kneed him in you know where. His eyes sprung open glaring at her with his sharingan spinning madly. She merely grinned maliciously at him.

"Good ol morning, Uchiha san" she smiled.

Her reply was a death glare.

"Uchiha san, kindly remove your heavy arm from me" she was smiling all too fake.

"Hn" he smirked and used his other arm to pull her closer. She was attached to his body now.

"Sasuke! Let me go! Unlike you, I don't want to spend the rest of my day sleeping like the pig you are."

Sasuke groaned and finally let go of her. He went back to bed and Sakura hopped to the bathroom excitedly. She couldn't wait to go shopping with everyone today.

Sakura hopped in the bathroom to find that someone had bought her temporary clothing. It was plain but Sakura wearing it made it look branded.

It was a pair of white shorts and a baby pink halter-top. There was a pair of white heels and a light yellow belt. To top it off there was white hair band and a bracelet.

She got into the shower and came out a few minutes later. She dried her hair and put on her clothes. She combed her hair letting it down and put on the hair band to push her hair back making her face look chibi like a doll.

Sasuke came in and took his clothes off right in front of her. Sakura was about to call the police to report a stripper. She blushed and turns around.

Sasuke sigh. "Dear Sakura, I'm sure you have seen more of this yesterday"

Sakura nodded dumbly and exited the bathroom with a red face. She ran out of the room grabbing her room key in the process. Sasuke said that her key could access any room in the entire hotel.

She descended the elevator and stopped at the suites. 'Hmm which is Naruto's room? If I remember correctly, I think it is 5521.' She walked over and gave a quick knock on the door. No answer so she pulled out her card and swiped it at the slot pushing the door open. When she saw him, her jaw dropped 1500 meters below sea level. Naruto was there but he wasn't alone. Hinata was there in bed with him. And they were naked. Sakura didn't see anything obscene because Hinata was lying on Naruto and a blanket on both of them. Sakura smirked. She knew that they would end up together, afterall they were fated. If Neji was here he would say "destiny".

She took a deep breadth and screamed. "NARUTO!" The couple jolted up from the sudden intrusion of peace. Hinata scrambled to get under the covers again and Naruto looked around and saw Sakura.

"Sakura! You are here? How did you get in here? Oh no. Its not what you think." He was about to get out of bed when Hinata pulled him back in giving him a punch on his head. "Naruto! Wear something" Boy was Hinata fierce.

Sakura's screaming seemed to awake all of the Konoha nins and stopped by at Naruto's room for the source of trouble. When everyone arrived, their jaws ended a few meters deeper than Sakura's who was smirking proudly at the couple on the bed. They all knew her violent sensei was a bad influence but they couldn't care right now.

"Troublesome" muttered Shikamaru sleepily.

"Fate has brought them together it seems. So this must be their destiny" said Neji narrowing his eyed at the blond nin. He will never approve of him with his beloved cousin.

"*Whistles. Way to go Hinata!" Tenten cheered.

"What youthfulness. It seems that you are truly a youthful couple" Lee said proudly with his signature grin.

Kakashi said nothing merely scribbling a few notes for the next Icha Icha Paradise chapter.

Gai and Asuma cried in each others arms saying about how much they have grown up.

"So this is love. I see. So in order to love, one must do this" Sai muttered to himself.

Just then Sasuke descended to find everyone at the dope's room door.

'Whats so interesting about the dope's room?' he thought to himself. He saw Sakura there to with a victorious expression on her face. He raised an eyebrow delicately. This was getting him just the slightest bit curious.

He finally sees it for himself when he looked at the dope. He slipped his arm around Sakura's waist. She didn't even bother getting too caught up in the scene before her. Sasuke gave Naruto a bored look. "Never knew you had a dick Naruto" he said sarcastically.

Naruto glared at him. " Hey teme, I knew I had a dick long ago"

"So that means that you didn't have one up until now". He smirked wider.

"Of course I had!" Sasuke smirked even wider if that was possible. The dope was falling in his trap. Everyone groaned at Naruto's stupidity.

"Hey teme! I never knew you and Sakura chan were dating" Naruto gave a boyish grin. Everyone landed their eyes on his hand around her waist and grinned. "Never knew you had feelings Uchiha" Neji smirked.

"Never knew you had a heart too. Pretty loud last night with Tenten you know?" The Uchiha retorted sending glares in return. Neji's face was blank there. Tenten stood with her red face facing the wall making cracks in it as she continued banging her head on it. 'Gotta charge her for that' Sasuke reminded himself. Everyone looked at the three couples and gaped.

Kakashi broke off the silence with a clap of his hand. "Alright everyone break it off. Sasuke what do you plan today. We can't return until you are back with us."

"I'm taking Sakura shopping today"

"I wanna go with everyone!" she cheered.

"Alright then. We'll go shopping today. Pack up the supplies so we can get a move on tomorrow."

Sasuke called his limo and headed to the restaurant with everyone for breakfast. It was a buffet and they didn't need to pay so Naruto finished 50% of everything in there.

"Dope I swear that my chair will break if you eat anymore" Sasuke glared.

"Whatever teme" he replied gobbling another steak in his mouth.

"I'm charging you for that" both of them argued.

Sakura giggled. This was much more of her boys that she knew.

After everyone finished leaving the poor workers to clean up a tower of plates at a certain someone's table, they headed to the lobby and got into the waiting limo. The driver drove off to the most extravagant mall in Sound. They reached in a matter of ten minutes. Ino would die in pleasure if she were here.

They walked through the mall getting fan girls and fan boys along the way. The girls picked out a few outfits that were all branded. The guys paid for their girl's stuff. They were fine with it because they were individually rich anyways.

After that everyone spilt up. Some guys went on their own and some accompanied their girls.

Sakura was walking by a shop and found something which caught her eye. She ran towards it throwing her bags at Sasuke and him muttering something inchorent. She came back to him with something big in her arms.

It was something Sasuke hated the most. Girl stuff.

In her arms, was a BIG puppy. Not only was it big but it was cream and white.

She gave her bestest puppy dog look. Sasuke look away but he couldn't stop himself when he heard her whimpers and sniffs.

"FINE FINE FINE! JUST STOP CRYING! JESUS!" onlookers and passersby looked at him as Sakura lunged herself on him.

A particular old couple stopped by them and said.

"My what a nice father you are buying a pet for your daughter. How sweet of you" The lovely old granny gave him a pinch on the cheek.

Sakura was having trouble holding back her laughter as a pitch-black aura erupted from Sasuke.

Having been called a brother or cousin wouldn't even bother him but a ... but a ... a...a father. Oh god. Sakura couldn't hold it in anymore and bursts out laughing sending Sasuke bursts out in flames and I literally mean in flames. There was fire around his body and he was walking towards a madly laughing Sakura on the floor. She looked up to see Sasuke walking towards her. She got up and ran away that very second.

With Tenten...

Tenten was walking with Neji feeling a bit awkward from last night.

They strolled through the shops hand in hand. Suddenly Tenten stopped.

She dragged Neji to a shop selling weapons. She looked in awe at a silver katana. It had a dragon around it. They were other similar ones. There was a violet katana that had elements of the moon in it. There was a blazing red katana with blossoms and phoenixes on it. She grabbed the three of them.

They would make great presents for Sakura and Hinata.

Tenten strolled through the shop picking up a few poison needles, shurikens, kunais and smoke bombs.

Neji watched her quitely from afar but was to suffer a major nose bleed.

In her hand was a very very short military skirt. It was similar to Sakura's medic skirt with shorts underneath. The top was a halter top that covers only her upper half. There were collars.

She dumped them on the counter and continued her hunt knowing full well who was watching.

After a while she was finally finished. Being the gentleman he was, Neji paid for it. Tenten came out of the store with a giant grin on her face and Neji scowling for eternity.

He had no idea why he loved this woman so much. Oh yeah, because she was the only woman who didn't cling on him and that she was the only one who stood up to him. Hell he really loved her.

With Hina and Naru kun

Both of them were walking shyly hand in hand picking up a few things, which consisted of mostly ramen.

Hinata glanced at him a few times so did Naruto. Both continued to do this until a passerby knocked on Naruto and he landed his lips on Hinata's. It was passionate kissing.

Both of them came to a stop when they saw something long and pink past by followed by a click.

They looked up to see Sakura shaking hiding behind Hinata and Sasuke holding a phone camera in his hand. Both blushed ten shades of red per nano sec.

Sasuke smirked wider pulling Sakura back to his protective embrace.

"Never knew you had a brain in you dope" He smirked if that was possible.

"SHADDUP TEME" Naruto snarled.

Tenten, Neji and the rest of the team saw them and caught up with them only to have their jaws on the ground floor and some of them laughing madly on the ground when Sasuke pointed the intimate picture to them.

Hinata hid in embarrassment behind Sakura and Naruto got proud pats on the head from Kakashi who was reading Icha Icha. Tenten pulled the girls apart from the boys and showed them the new katanas that she bought. Hina surprised everyone when she pulled out a few expensive face products for the girls. Sakura ended everything with some expensive but modest jewelry. The girls hugged each other.

Gaara called in everyone for a group photo with the new camera he got. Everyone adjusted into position.

Sasuke and Sakura were in the middle with him wrapping his arm around her. Naruto and Hinata were beside Gaara who was beside Sakura's Left side. Naruto was posing with a peck on her cheek making her blush pure red. Neji was standing beside Sasuke on the right with Tenten making annoyed faces at him. He was carrying her bridal style with their faces facing the camera. Gai and Lee were hugging each other giving their famous youth smile and thumbs up in the second line. Kakashi was beside them giving a tired lazy and disgusted look at the two. Shikamaru was yawning beside Kakashi muttering how boring it was. Asuma and Sai were beside him. Asuma was normal but Sai was painting a portrait of something.

Gaara adjusted the camera with his sand. He counted and everyone shouted "Konoha" at the same time.

Everyone packed up and got into the awaiting limo. Sasuke said his final goodbyes with his team and passed a gift he picked up earlier for Juugo and Suigetsu. Sakura was in charge of Karin's present which upset her the most. Sasuke bought them a set of kunai's each with their names carved onto it. It had Sakura blossoms and a raven on it. Both of them smiled a real smile and hugged him.

"Hey Karin san" she asked the gloomy girl.

"What" she snapped back. She was about to put a nasty comment about her hair until Sakura hugged her. She then scramble to Sasuke's side again with a blush on her face.

Karin looked at the box in her arms. She opened it to find a diamond necklace. She was about to die of happiness until she spotted something else in the box. Her eyes bulged with money signs in it. She took it out and read the container out loud.

"For cockroaches in internal body. Use once a day at a dosage of 20 ml. Does not harm" At this she screeched like a banshee with Juugo and Suigetsu laughing like mad in the background.

...

A few years later, back in Konoha...

Tsunade looked out of her window.

Two children running up her tower. Soon they burst through her well worn door from all the earlier years of the same action.

"Tsunade sama" they greeted in unison. She looked at them with adoring eyes.

One of them was older of the two. He had a cool and stoic expression just like his dad. Hell he even looked like his dad. He looked at his younger sister with a hint of affection in his facade who was the very image of their mother. He was very possessive of his younger to a mild point of obssession just like his dad. The younger however was oblivious to it. He hated anyone who looked at her in any way who happened to be everyone excluding their parents.

The younger hopped onto his lap and snuggled her head onto his muscular chest affectionately.

Soon their presence were joined by elder versions of the two.

"We are back hokage sama. How were the kids?" Sakura hugged both her children while the man beside her gave them a pet on their heads.

"Hi mommy. Nii chan bought me chocolate today" the little girl said with a toothy grin.

"You are spoiling her" commented Sasuke.

"So are you to mom dad" father and son glared into each other.

The boy merely gave a nod towards his mother and wrapped his arms around his little sister again.

"They both are wearing me you know but I am more than happy to take care of them."

"Thank you Tsunade sama. Come on kids lets go home."

The End


End file.
